


Let's Do It, Let's Fall Asleep (and In Love)

by afterthenovels



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Disney References, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are both NYADA students, they both like Disney -- and they both end up in the same movie theater, sitting right next to each other and watching the newest Disney movie. There's only one small issue: Kurt is very, very tired, and Blaine's shoulder looks just a bit too comfortable.Title is a nod to that one Cole Porter song.





	Let's Do It, Let's Fall Asleep (and In Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose1002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/gifts).



> This fic is a belated birthday present to my lovely friend and wifey, the one who always cheers me on when I think my words aren't good enough, my dear [blackrose1002](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002)! ♥ 
> 
> I couldn't ask you what you'd want for your birthday, because then this wouldn't have been a surprise, so I did the next best thing -- I stalked your Tumblr for fic ideas you'd reblogged with the words "SOMEONE WRITE THIS" and came across [this little prompt](http://prompt-a-klainefic.tumblr.com/post/150324817914/kurt-and-blaine-meet-when-elliott-or-another). I had to change it a little, just to make it more you, but that's where I got the idea. I'm a stalker, what can I say. :D
> 
> I know this is so very late, and I'm really sorry for that, but I hope you had a wonderful birthday and that twenty-four will treat you well, sweetie! Not calling you an oldie, since that would mean I'm a super oldie. ;D I love you so much, and I'm so happy to have you in my life and to call you my friend. Never change, dear. All the best & all the bubbles and love, mwah! ♥♥♥

Blaine would be the first one to admit that he’s a little bit obsessed with Disney movies. And, okay, fine, he’s not really a little bit obsessed –- more like “owns every single movie on DVD, knows all the songs by heart and watches at least one or two of the movies whenever he feels sad” kind of obsessed. He’s a fan. That’s the gist of it. He loves Disney, and he firmly believes that people who say they’ve grown up and don’t really like Disney movies anymore are just lying through their teeth.

How could anyone ever grow out of magical castles and flying carpets, princes and princesses, catchy songs, and talking animals? It’s ridiculous. It’s just plain wrong.

If becoming an adult means not liking Disney movies, Blaine will happily never grow up, thank you very much. Peter Pan isn’t one of his top five or even his top ten Disney movies -- the character of Peter Pan is just a bit too creepy for him -– but if that’s what it takes to keep Disney in his life, he’ll move to Neverland right away.

Blaine has already seen the newest Disney movie twice, but here he is anyway, bouncing excitedly on his seat in the small movie theater near the NYADA campus, ready to see the film for the third time. He chatted with the owner for a few minutes before the doors to the movie theater were opened –- yes, he was the first one there, let’s not dwell on that –- and she mentioned that they’re even going to have a singalong screening of the movie in a week or so.

A singalong screening. And it’s not even Blaine’s birthday.

There’s still some time left before the previews, so Blaine starts scrolling through his phone to pass the time. He’s humming happily as he replies to a text from Tina, when someone suddenly clears their throat right next to him. Blaine stops and looks up, squinting his eyes in the theater’s low lighting. There’s a girl with long dark hair and a very short dress standing next to him, tapping her foot in impatience with her hips cocked, even though there’s no way she has been standing there waiting for that long. Blaine is not that unobservant.

“Care to let us through?” the girl asks, lifting her eyebrows. Her glare is pretty impressive, and Blaine almost drops his phone from the force of it. There’s a tall boy standing behind the girl, looking around the movie theater, his face turned away.

“Oh, sorry, sure,” Blaine stutters. He scrambles to stand up and lets the girl and his friend move past him. Even though there are still plenty of empty seats left, the girl drops down on the second seat after Blaine’s, forcing the boy to stop between her and Blaine.

“Santana,” the boy hisses and looks between her and Blaine. His voice sounds a bit familiar. “Keep moving! There’s lots of space, we don’t have to sit right next to strangers.”

Blaine bites his lip as he sits back down, trying to look like he’s not listening in on the conversation. He gets it -– he’d much rather sit alone and with plenty of space around him as well, but it’s still a bit awkward to hear someone else say it loud about, especially if he’s the stranger they’re talking about.

“I want to sit here,” the girl –- Santana, apparently -– says and shrugs her shoulders, already making herself comfortable.

The boy huffs and plops down on the seat right next to Blaine. “Fine.”

He settles on his seat and starts unwinding the very nice scarf around his neck, and Blaine catches a glimpse of his face from the corner of his eye. He immediately looks away, feeling a blush rising on his cheeks.

It’s _Kurt_. Kurt Hummel is sitting next to him in a movie theater! Kurt Hummel, who has a few same classes with him at NYADA and sits in front of him in The History of Broadway, the most boring course ever, mostly because the teacher just blathers on in a monotone and never asks them any questions. Kurt Hummel, who has a gorgeous singing voice, who wears clothes that look like they’ve cost a fortune, whose hair is always absolutely perfect, and who is friends with _the_ Rachel Berry. Kurt Hummel, who once smiled at Blaine when they bumped into each other on the staircase when Blaine was late to his dance class, apologized even though it was obviously Blaine’s fault, and then wished him a nice day, even though he really didn’t have to.

Kurt. Hummel. The object of Blaine’s completely unrequited, slightly pathetic, admire-him-from-a-distance-and-let-my-friends-make-fun-of-me schoolboy crush.

Blaine pushes his phone back in his pocket, Tina’s text completely forgotten, and breathes in and out a few times, just to calm his nerves. He hopes his bowtie is straight. He did check it in a mirror before leaving for the theater, but it might’ve gotten crooked in the strong wind outside, and if Kurt happens to look his way, he does want to make a good impression. His hands move to his neck to straighten the tie, just in case, and then to his hair to even out a few strands that might’ve escaped the gel.

Kurt doesn’t even glance in his direction, and has instead continued bickering with his friend.

“Why did you have to drag me here?” he’s asking, drawing out his words as he folds up his scarf. “I told you I just wanted to go back to the loft and get some sleep. I’ve pulled four all-nighters this week, Santana. Four! I’m not in the mood for this right at this moment, as much as I love Disney.”

Blaine’s heart skips a beat at that.

“Stop whining, Hummel,” Santana replies. Blaine can see that she has lifted her feet on the backrest of the seat in front of her, even though someone’s sitting there, and he’s silently judging her for her breach of movie theater etiquette. “You’re the only one I could drag here,” she goes on. “It’s not my fault that you had to waltz in right when I was having my private -– my _private_! -– Disney princess marathon.”

Kurt leans back on his seat. “Only you would think that liking Disney movies is some sort of a shameful secret,” he grumbles.

“Keep your voice down, Lady,” Santana shoots back. “It is to me. My reputation is at stake here.”

Blaine snorts at that, and then immediately covers his mouth with his hand, completely mortified. Santana didn’t seem to hear him, but Kurt turns to look at him, his eyebrows raised in question.

 _Oh god_.

“Sorry,” Blaine whispers. “Couldn’t help but overhear.”

Kurt looks back at Santana, who is now trying to find a comfortable position for her feet and her dangerously high heels, accidentally -– or not so accidentally -– almost kicking the person sitting in front of her, completely focused on her task. Kurt turns back and leans closer to Blaine.

“Please keep this to yourself,” he says in a low voice, pressing a hand against his heart as if this is a matter of life and death. “You have no idea what it would do to her reputation if people knew that she, too, wants to find out how far she’ll go.”

Blaine giggles at the reference, and Kurt moves back to lean against his seat, grinning in amusement. The lights go down at that moment, the pre-movie whispers and the rustle of popcorn quieting in anticipation, and Blaine has already turned back to the movie screen, his heart beating loudly in his chest just from exchanging a few words with _the_ Kurt Hummel, when Kurt bends closer to him again.

“You’re in Mr. Henderson’s History of Broadway class as well, aren’t you?” he asks as the first trailer begins.

“I am,” Blaine whispers back, his cheeks burning -– only to be shushed by Santana, who tells them to keep their pieholes shut or she will shut them for them.

“Thought so,” Kurt murmurs, barely audible, and leans back. Blaine could swear that he’s smiling.

It’s a good thing Blaine has seen _Moana_ twice already, because after that he can barely concentrate on the movie at all. He is constantly aware of Kurt sitting there, right next to him, their elbows brushing against each other, the scent of Kurt’s hairspray wafting over him every time Kurt shifts in his seat. Maybe after the movie he can ask Kurt if he liked it (it’s Disney, how could he not like it) -– or at least tell him that he’ll see him in class next week, or maybe even-–

Moana is just about to leave her island when a sudden weight falls gently on Blaine’s left shoulder. He tenses in surprise and slowly turns his head –- only to see Kurt, fast asleep with his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder, his hair tickling Blaine’s neck. He’s breathing deeply, mouth open a little, and even though the reprise of _How Far I’ll Go_ is reaching its high point, he doesn’t stir even a little.

Blaine swallows and shuffles uneasily on his seat. Kurt’s head follows his movement, and he lets out a small snuffling sound, smacking his lips and actually burrowing closer to Blaine.

“Kurt?” Blaine tries quietly.

No reaction.

Blaine cranes his neck to look over Kurt. Santana is completely engrossed in the movie –- somehow there’s even a small bag of chips in her lap, even though she didn’t have one when she first walked past Blaine. She’s mouthing along to the song and even swaying on her seat as she pops chip after chip in her mouth.

Blaine sits back down, and Kurt follows. He twitches a little when the song ends, but he doesn’t wake up.

Blaine stares at the movie screen, not really seeing anything, just feeling the pressure and warmth of Kurt’s head on his shoulder. There’s an attractive boy he’s had a crush on for months sleeping against him, and he’s torn between waking him up, because this is kind of embarrassing for the both of them, or just letting him sleep, because... Well, because Kurt does look really cute, all sleepy and adorable, scrunching his nose a little and letting out tiny huffs of breath. And it’s... It’s nice. In a way. They’re just the right height for each other, for the whole thing to feel comfortable instead of slightly painful, and the movie theater is a little chilly, so Blaine is kind of grateful for the extra warmth Kurt is providing.

Didn’t Kurt mention something about pulling all-nighters all week before the movie started? So he must be really tired, especially since he’s sleeping through a movie with lots of music and excited yelling.

And it really is rather endearing. That’s how Blaine ends up spending most of the movie ignoring everything that’s happening on the screen and instead stealing glances of Kurt’s face, the way he mumbles something unintelligible when the events in the movie get louder, the way he occasionally rubs his cheek against Blaine’s sweater -– it is incredibly soft, that’s why he bought it in the first place –- and the way his hair and breathing are tickling Blaine’s neck, gentle and delicate.

Kurt’s obviously absolutely exhausted. Blaine’s not going to interrupt someone’s precious sleep just because his shoulder is getting a little tired and the position he’s sitting in isn’t exactly comfortable since he’s worried that Kurt might wake up if he moves too much.

About halfway through the movie, as Tamatoa is singing about being shiny, Blaine suddenly feels something wet against his shoulder. He glances down in confusion, and can just make out in the light coming from the screen that Kurt is now drooling onto his sweater, his mouth dropped open and a-- well, a shiny line of drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

Blaine blinks and then huffs out a laugh. They have officially crossed over to awkward, but–-

Well. It is only drool. It’ll dry and wash off.

Kurt sniffs, smacks his lips and continues to sleep on.

Eventually Moana finds her way, the movie ends, the credits start, and people start gathering their things. Amateurs –- there’s a hidden scene after the credits, no one should be allowed to leave before that. Blaine can see that Santana is staying put, still staring at the screen with rapt attention, and Kurt is still asleep, his nose buried in Blaine’s sweater. The line of drool on the side of his mouth has gotten even more noticeable, and Blaine really shouldn’t find that as adorable as he does.

Even the sounds of people getting up and leaving the theater don’t seem to wake Kurt, but the movie is going to be over soon, and Blaine’s shoulder is feeling a little numb. He reaches over with his right hand and shakes Kurt’s arm gently, trying not to make his wake-up call too rough.

“Kurt?” he whispers. “Kurt, the movie’s about to end.”

Kurt just leans closer and makes a small sound at the back of his throat. “Ugh, Rachel, just five more minutes,” he whines into Blaine’s arm.

Blaine laughs quietly. “Um, I’m not Rachel. Come on, wake up. You missed the whole movie.”

Kurt furrows his brows. “What’re you talkin’ about?” he mutters.

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine almost sing-songs -– he’s a theater major, sue him -– and gives Kurt’s arm another shake.

Slowly, as if he has been sleeping for much longer than the little over an hour he actually has, Kurt blinks his eyes open. His frown deepens even more as he turns his head and looks around the theater, eyes squinted and mouth turned down in annoyance. Obviously he’s not a morning person -– though this isn’t exactly a morning, so maybe Blaine shouldn’t make assumptions. Or something.

“Where the–-” Kurt starts and lifts his hand to rub at his eyes. He brushes his cheek against Blaine’s shoulder –- and suddenly he freezes. He blinks a few more times and then slowly looks up, meeting Blaine’s eyes.

“Um. Hi?” Blaine tries.

Kurt stumbles back so fast that Blaine’s worried he’ll get dizzy. His eyes are wide open now, staring at Blaine in mortification, and even Santana looks away from the credits for a moment to push Kurt away from her so that he’s squarely back on his own seat.

“Geez, Hummel, no need to crawl all over my lap when you’ve already spent the entire movie in Bowtie McPreppyton’s lap,” she says and pops another chip in her mouth.

And here Blaine was thinking she hadn’t noticed anything.

“Oh my god,” Kurt breathes out and presses his hands over his face. “Oh my god. I fell asleep against your shoulder, didn’t I?”

“You sure did, Hummelina,” Santana comments and cackles in delight. Kurt throws a glare at her over his shoulder.

Blaine laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “Um, yes. But it’s okay, I didn’t mind!” he quickly adds when Kurt’s face falls.

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!” Kurt groans. “I’m so sorry –- in my defense I’ve had a very long week and I was supposed to just go home and get some rest, but then my friend here dragged me to see this movie with her, and movie theaters have always made me feel kind of sleepy anyway, with all the sitting and the still air and all that and–-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Blaine interrupts his rambling. “No harm done.”

“But I–-” Kurt’s eyes fall on Blaine’s shoulder and widen even more. “Oh my god. I drooled on you. I actually _drooled_ on you on top of everything else.”

Blaine cringes. “Yeah. And you still have a little–-”

He gestures at his own mouth with his finger, and Kurt gasps, quickly wiping away the drool in the corner of his mouth. Santana lets out another barely muffled cackle.

“Oh god, I can’t believe this is happening,” Kurt says. “I’m so sorry, I completely ruined your very nice sweater.”

“It’s fine, it’ll wash.” Blaine waves Kurt’s apology away. “You looked so peaceful, so I didn’t want to wake you.”

Kurt shakes his head. “This is still terrible. And I completely ruined your movie experience as well -– it can’t have been very pleasant watching a movie with me snoring and drooling all over you. Ugh, good god, kill me now,” he mutters and hides behind his hands, his shoulders hunched.

Blaine shrugs. “It’s okay, really. I’ve seen _Moana_ twice already.”

He glances at the screen just in time to see the post-credit scene fade to black. As if on cue, Santana drops her feet back down from the backrest in front of her and crumples her bag of chips.

“Well, another classic by good ol’ Walt,” she announces and stands up. She flicks her hair away from her shoulders and adjusts her breasts in her dress before turning to look at Kurt, who is still hiding behind his hands. “Thanks for the company, Kurt.” She nods at Blaine. “Bowtie.”

With that she turns around and marches away, only stopping to drop the empty bag of chips in a trashcan near the entrance on her way out.

Blaine blinks. “She’s... Does she live in her own universe, or...?”

“I wish,” Kurt mumbles and then peeks out from between his fingers. “Your... Your name’s Blaine, right?” he asks hesitantly. “I remember your name from when Mr. Henderson checks the attendance.”

“It is, yeah.” Blaine smiles. “And you’re Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt drops his hands and raises an eyebrow. “You know my last name as well? Impressive.”

“Well, I like to know the name of the guy who spent the last hour or so drooling all over me, so...” Blaine jokes, and Kurt cringes. “I’m kidding,” Blaine adds. “I’ve seen you around NYADA. You’re a bit of a celebrity.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “No, that’s Rachel. I’m just the guy trying to keep her ego from bloating so much that she’ll float away like a balloon.”

“No, I...” Blaine hesitates. “I mean the Midnight Madness challenge last year. You were incredible.”

“You remember that?” Kurt places his hand on his chest, clearly both surprised and touched. “I thought everyone had forgotten all about it by now.”

Blaine scoffs. “That’s... No one could ever forget it. It was one of the best performances I have ever seen.”

Kurt’s smile softens. “Thank you.” He reaches out to brush his drool away from Blaine’s shoulder. “That’s very kind of you. Now I feel even worse for ruining your movie.”

“Seen it twice already,” Blaine reminds him. “I feel bad for _you_ , to be honest -– you missed a really great film.”

“Oh, I’ve seen it twice already as well,” Kurt admits with a wave of his hand. “Lin-Manuel Miranda is a genius, it’s not like I was going to miss anything he’s involved in.”

“Right?” Blaine gushes and leans forward. “I have to admit, I almost fainted when I found out that he was writing the music for a Disney film. It was like two of my favorite things in the whole world combined.”

“I know!” Kurt exclaims. “Did you know that they’re having a singalong screening of _Moana_ here in a week or so?”

“I already bought a ticket!” Blaine laughs.

Kurt gasps. “No way, me too!”

Blaine smiles, and for a moment they just stare at each other, their cheeks pink from the excitement. Kurt’s eyes are shining, and they are actually sitting quite close to each other, with just the seat’s armrest between them. The movie theater is quiet and dark around them, just the sound of the air conditioning whirring somewhere above them, and when Blaine licks his lips, he can see Kurt’s eyes drop down to his mouth and follow the movement.

Blaine has never been this close to Kurt -– he didn’t even know Kurt knew his name! –- but now that he is, he has the sudden urge to lean even closer, to close the distance between them... and kiss him. The whole movie was a form of sweet torture, with Kurt sitting so close to him, practically pressed up against him, his head a comfortable weight against his shoulder, and now _this_ , both of them raving over Disney and the whole conversation feeling like they’ve known each other for years, like they are meant to sit next to each other at the movies.

Kurt glances at Blaine’s lips again and swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Blaine leans a little closer, slowly, just in case he’s reading the situation all wrong, and-–

The lights come back on.

They both blink their eyes against the sudden brightness. There’s a maintenance worker checking the first few rows of seats for empty bottles and anything else people might have left behind, the screen completely dark behind him. Blaine and Kurt are the only people still sitting in their seats, and judging by the unimpressed glare the maintenance worker aims at them, they should probably leave as soon as possible.

“Um,” Blaine starts. His voice sounds all hoarse for some reason, and he has to clear his throat before he can go on. “I... We should probably get going.”

Kurt blinks again and looks around the movie theater. “Oh. Oh!” He gives Blaine an embarrassed smile. “We probably should.”

They gather their things and walk out of the theater side by side, their arms brushing. Blaine stops once they’re outside, finally buttoning his coat and hoping the cold wind will explain why his cheeks look so red. He can feel them burning, like his whole body is tingling with something unexplainable.

Kurt stops right next to him and starts winding his scarf around his neck, glancing shyly up at Blaine through his lashes.

“So...” Blaine tries, rocking on his heels.

“So,” Kurt repeats and pushes the ends of his scarf inside his coat.

“I’ll... I’ll see you in class?” Blaine says, even though the words make him feel disappointed, but the moment's gone already. Maybe, if he's lucky, they can at least talk more in school after this.

“Sure.” Kurt adjusts his coat nervously. “Look, Blaine... I’m really sorry for, you know, falling asleep on you and– and especially for drooling all over you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Blaine replies and musters up a smile. “I... I actually had a really good time, despite the drool,” he jokes.

Kurt takes a deep breath. “Could I... I mean, if you were interested–-”

Blaine can suddenly feel his heart stuttering a little in his chest. Damn hopeful romantic. “Yes?”

“I could maybe make up for all that drool?” Kurt asks. “Like... buy you a drink? Or a cup of coffee? If that’d be okay?”

Blaine’s heart stutters again, and he has to remind himself to keep breathing.

“I... I’d really like that,” he manages to breathe out. “If that’s, I mean, if that’s something you–- want to do, or-–”

Kurt laughs and then reaches out to take Blaine’s hand, tugging him closer. “Blaine, I’ve been wanting to ask you out ever since you bumped into me on that staircase. Your smile made my knees feel all weak.”

Blaine perks up. “It did?”

Kurt laughs again. “It did. Still does, to be honest,” he adds and blushes, and oh gosh, even his blush is all pretty and lovely.

“That’s... That works out great, then,” Blaine says, “because ever since I bumped into you on that staircase, I’ve been wanting to do this.”

This time he does close the distance between them, and brushes his lips gently over Kurt’s. Kurt inhales sharply at the touch, his eyelids fluttering closed, but then he’s pulling Blaine closer, pushing their lips together and making Blaine almost stumble from the force of it. Blaine can tell that Kurt’s smiling into the kiss, and his lips feel so soft and warm.

Blaine never wants to stop kissing him.

They do have to break apart eventually, though. Kurt blinks his eyes open when there’s some space between their lips, and then his mouth turns into a giddy grin, one that is probably matched by a similar grin on Blaine’s own face. Kurt’s cheeks are flushed all the way to his neck, and his eyes are twinkling in a way that takes Blaine’s breath away.

“Coffee?” Kurt asks in a lilting, breathless voice.

Blaine lets out a soft laugh. “Coffee,” he repeats.

Kurt smiles and strokes his palms over Blaine’s chest. “You know, I was going to give Santana a good yelling once I got home, for dragging me to the movies and being the reason why I ended up snoring and drooling all over this cute guy sitting next to me...”

Blaine snorts. “But...?”

“But,” Kurt goes on, “I think I’m actually going to have to thank her.”

Blaine hums and reaches down to take Kurt’s hand. “I think I’m going to have to thank her as well.”

\---

Later, when they’re having coffee and their ankles are hooked together under the coffee shop’s small table, when Kurt holds out his hand and Blaine takes it with a small, completely smitten smile, Kurt’s phone buzzes in his pocket:

 **From Santana:**  
_What can I say except “you’re welcome”~_

**Author's Note:**

> Gasp, I actually wrote something! 
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KAJA!!! No angst, I'm afraid, but I hope you still liked it! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟo*:･ﾟo


End file.
